


One Piece PETs: The Masks Come Off

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [42]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Follow-up to Masquerade; our two favorite pairs spend a little quality time with one another.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: The Masks Come Off

**One Piece PETs: The Masks Come Off**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This hysterical series belongs to the unpredictable Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   When we last left our four paramours, they were heading off to their respective rooms since they are "in the mood". Luffy and Nami are in the Women's Quarters while Zoro and Robin are up in the Crow's Nest.

 

*****In the Crow's Nest*****

 

"Oh, dear," Robin said. "You've caught me, Tiger."

 

"Yep," Zoro answered with a smirk. "And now you're all mine."

 

   Robin only looked at the Tiger Man with bedroom eyes as he walked over to her on all fours. Then...he pounced. The second he was on Robin, they both proceeded to make out.

 

"Mmm...!" Robin moaned as Zoro kissed her with tongue.

 

   Zoro's paws started to roam over every inch of Robin's body. Robin moaned pleasantly at this. As they made out, the two of them began to strip. Before she knew it, Robin was down to her underwear. Not that she minded, for it only served to turn Zoro on even more.

 

"Zoro like-y." he said.

 

"That so, Tora-kun?" Robin inquired.

 

   Then, they started to kiss again...while Zoro started to take off Robin's undies. Robin broke the kiss so that she could take out a condom that was lying on the sofa.

 

"You ready?" the Crane Woman asked.

 

"You know it." Zoro smirked as he placed the condom on.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   In the Women's Quarters, Nami and Luffy have already stripped off all of their clothes and masks and are in the middle of foreplay. Luffy played around with Nami's girls. Nami moaned pleasantly at this. Luffy even played with Nami's womanhood.

 

"Aaaaahhh~!!" Nami moaned.

 

Luffy licked his fingers, savoring every last taste of Nami's womanhood. Then...he started to eat her out.

 

"Ooohhhh...oohhh...ohh, Luffy...!" Nami moaned.

 

   Luffy panted as he licked inside Nami's womanhood, slurping up her sweet juices. Nami bit her lip, trying not to lose control. This went on for about fifteen minutes.

 

_'Any longer and I'll go insane...!'_ she thought.

 

   Before long...Nami reached her limit as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Luffy lifted his head up, eyeing the panting Cat Woman while licking his lips. Then...he got up on top of her.

 

"Wait, Lulu-chan..." Nami said.

 

She went for her nightstand and took out a condom from the drawer.

 

"Don't forget," the Booted Puss said. "Safety first."

 

Luffy smirked.

 

"Right, sorry." he said, putting the condom on. "There. Now...shall we?"

 

"We shall~." Nami replied.

 

Then...Luffy made slow and steady thrusts. Nami moaned in pleasure as he did so.

 

"Luffy~..."

 

   Luffy kissed Nami as he kept going in and out. Nami wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Then, Luffy went in, deeper. Nami cried out in pure ecstasy as she clung to the Monkey Man.

 

"LUFFY~!"

 

The Straw Hat captain made moderate thrusts, pleasing Nami even more.

 

"Yes...! Lulu-chan...yes! Yes! YES~!!!"

 

Luffy smirked.

 

"You like it, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"You know it!" Nami winked.

 

"Well, it gets better."

 

Luffy began to thrust much more faster, making Nami scream at the top of her lungs.

 

"YES! OH, GOD, LUFFY, YEEEEEEEEEESS~!!!"

 

*****Meanwhile, in the Men's Quarters*****

 

Usopp is comforting a wailing Sanji.

 

_'They don't pay me enough to do this,'_ the Ferret Man thought.

 

"I MISS VIVI~!!!" Sanji sobbed.

 

Usopp sighed.

 

_'I miss Kaya, but you don't see me crying like a baby,'_ he thought. _'Though...I do wonder how she's doing.'_

 

*****Meanwhile, with Robin and Zoro*****

 

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" Robin cried as Zoro proceeded to mercilessly ram into her womanhood. "ZORO~!!"

 

"Damn, Robin...!" Zoro grunted as he get going in and out. "You're getting pretty tight...!"

 

Robin panted as Zoro kept ramming her...it would appear that she is at her limit.

 

"Zoro...!" she gasped. "I think...I'm about to--"

 

"Me, too...!" he grunted.

 

Then, with one last thrust...

 

"AH~!!!" Robin screamed.

 

"AAAAAAHH~!!" Zoro screamed...as they both released.

 

Robin lay on the sofa, completely exhausted. Zoro did the same.

 

"Zoro..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"...That was wonderful."

 

"Heh," Zoro chuckled. "That's an understatement."

 

"So, did you like your reward?" Robin asked.

 

"Sure did."

 

Robin smiled, saying, "Good."

 

*****With Luffy and Nami*****

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!" Nami screamed as she and Luffy climaxed.

 

Nami panted as she lied on the bed. Luffy rested his head in-between Nami's soft jugs.

 

"Sweet Basement Cat..." Nami gasped. "Luffy, you were incredible..."

 

"Thanks, Nami..." Luffy panted, then he bolted upright. "Wait, I completely forgot!"

 

"What? What did you forget!?" Nami asked.

 

"Blizzard's bag!" Luffy answered. "I forgot to give it to him!"

 

Luffy got up from Nami's bed, grabbed the aforementioned doggy bag, ran out of the room and entered the Men's Quarters.

 

"Hey, Blizzard!" he called.

 

Blizzard awoke from his slumber and looked up to see Luffy.

 

"Brought you a doggy bag from the party." Luffy said as he held up the doggy bag.

 

The wolf-dog stood up and walked over to Luffy, who gave him the bag.

 

_"Thanks, Luffy."_ Blizzard said as he took the bag.

 

"No problem!" Luffy replied, flashing one of his usual grins.

 

"Uh, Luffy?" Usopp spoke up.

 

"Yeah, Usopp?" Luffy asked.

 

"Could you do us all a favor and please put some clothes on?" the Ferret Man begged.

 

"YEAH!!! NOBODY WANTS TO STARE AT YOUR FREAKISHLY LONG COCK ALL NIGHT!!!" Sanji shouted.

 

Luffy looked down and gasped.

 

"Whoops!" he cried. "Sorry!"

 

He quickly left the Men's Quarters and went back to the Women's Quarters.

 

*****In the Women's Quarters*****

 

"Sorry about that, Nami." Luffy apologized as he got back into bed with Nami.

 

"It's all right," Nami said.

 

Luffy yawned as he snuggled up in-between Nami's melons.

 

"That was a lot of fun." he said.

 

"Yeah..." Nami agreed, tiredly.

 

Then, she and Luffy kissed. They said their good nights and fell into a tranquil sleep.

 

*****Back up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

   Robin and Zoro are already asleep at this time. Zoro had his arms wrapped around Robin the whole time. The Crane Woman lay on his chest as she slept.

 

"I love you, Zoro." she whispered.

 

"I love you, too, Robin." Zoro said in his sleep.

 

*****Back at the Men's Quarters*****

 

"Feel better now?" Usopp asked.

 

Sanji sniffled.

 

"Yeah," he answered. "They've stopped going at it now, anyways."

 

"Good." Usopp replied. "Look, Sanji, I...get where you're coming from."

 

"You do?" Sanji asked.

 

"Yeah," Usopp answered with a nod. "See, back home, there's a girl named Kaya that I'm close with and I miss her a lot."

 

"Oh, yeah...didn't you tell me about her once?"

 

"Mm-hm."

 

"Wasn't she the girl who gave you the Going Merry?"

 

"That's the one."

 

"Ah."

 

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

 

A pause.

 

"Well, good night, Sanji."

 

"Yeah, good night."

 

They both went to sleep, soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all li~ked!!! ^^


End file.
